The present invention relates to a rotary slide bearing part of a rotary slide slit bearing for supporting a rotary shaft thereon in a rotatable manner on an axis, and a producing method therefor.
A conventional rotary slide slit bearing has a pair of rotary slide bearing parts to which the rotary slide slit bearing is divided by a split plane in which an axis of the bearing is arranged. At least one of the rotary slide bearing parts has a circumferentially extending groove in a cylindrical bearing surface of the bearing.